Tempo Perdido
by BarbaraEvans
Summary: Todos os dias quando acordo, não tenho mais o tempo que passou, mas tenho muito tempo... Temos todo o tempo do mundo... - Tempo Perdido Legião Urbana . Para o VII Challenge de Nova Geração do fórum 6v. One-shot. Lily Luna/James Sirius.


**Tempo Perdido**

Não importava quanto tempo passasse – e sim, por mais incrível que para ele pudesse parecer, passava afinal o tempo não para – o relógio continuava parado. Não era defeito de fabricação, problema nas baterias, não era nada. O que acontecia era que desde que ela se foi, o tempo do mundo a volta dele continuava a passar, mas o tempo dele parou.

James Sirius encarava o relógio, sem realmente ver. Os três ponteiros continuavam alinhados dois pequenos traços depois do número 12, que naquele momento parecia zombar do rapaz. O moreno fechou os olhos, viu flashes e mais flashes de cenas que ele não sabia se eram reais ou não e por fim os abriu novamente num átimo. Ele não queria se deixar levar, mas parecia impossível. Há dias ele simplesmente definhava, sentado no sofá, olhando para o relógio. Eram muitos dias, no entanto, e por isso agora seus olhos pesavam e se fechavam sem o consentimento do moreno, que naquele momento começou a se perder nas memórias daquela noite mais uma vez.

_Já fazia algum tempo que Albus Severus saíra do apartamento que os três irmãos Potter dividiam para morar com sua namorada, Amelie, e por isso a convivência de James com Lily Luna estava cada vez pior. Não porque ele não se dava bem com ela, não, jamais; era exatamente o contrário. Os dois eram muito iguais. Na mente insana do mais velho, mesmo seus nomes – que lembravam a relação de seus avós paternos – combinavam. E é claro, o fato de que James Sirius Potter há muito admitira para si que estava sim apaixonado pela irmã caçula não ajudava. _

_O moreno já não aguentava mais aquela situação. Era mais que desespero, mais que desejo, mais que amizade. Ele não ousava chamar de amor; tinha nojo de si mesmo e do que sentia e por isso não ousava nomear de algo tão puro, entretanto ele não achava nenhuma expressão que pudesse nomear melhor. Suspirou e viu sua irmã aparatar na entrada do apartamento. Observou com cuidado cada movimento dela. Do simples ato de pendurar o casaco e jogar as chaves na bancada, até o assento ao seu lado afundando e ela se jogando em seu peito. O mais velho ficou sem ação por alguns momentos, até que a voz de sua amada o despertou. _

"_Eu vou sentir falta de tudo isso, no final das contas." — disse Lily soltando um riso baixo. "Eu não deveria te convidar, afinal é de você que estou me livrando, mas... Quer vir comigo, Rose, Scorp, Al e Amelie comemorar as mudanças?" _

_Mais um suspiro escapou dos lábios do garoto, que tentava em vão conter as lágrimas. A ruiva se mudaria para Paris no dia seguinte para fazer um curso de moda bruxa que duraria nada menos que dois anos. Todos estavam animados, parabenizando-a, mas só James sabia o quanto isso doía. Era mais que a dor de ver um amigo querido se mudando para longe, muito mais do que ver seu irmão indo embora. Ele deixava sua menina, sua mulher, sua princesa, seu amor. Não era nada concreto e nem nunca seria, ele sabia, mas mesmo assim, era mais do que ele poderia aguentar. _

_Enfim, quando a primeira lágrima caiu sobre o rosto de James e enfim pingou até chegar à menina, ela se levantou depressa e o olhou quase que chocada. _

"_O que houve? James! O que houve? Por Merlin!" — perguntou a ruiva, nervosa. _

_O olhar do garoto correu pela sala, procurando fitar qualquer ponto, exceto os castanhos e puros olhos da moça que insistia em saber o que estava acontecendo. Não demorou e ele foi fraco, olhou nos olhos dela e enfim deixou a verdade escapar em um sussurro._

"_Não queria que você fosse..."_

_Uma pequena exclamação saiu dos lábios da ruiva, que por fim formaram um pequeno "oh", como quem compreende. _

_O que se seguiu foi uma série de desculpas, meias-palavras, lágrimas, que aos poucos se transformaram em gritos, raiva, dor. Lily não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Pudera... Ela nunca saberia... Se James Sirius não tivesse por fim se cansado de guardar toda aquela dor para si._

"_Quer mesmo saber o que há Lily Luna? EU AMO VOCÊ! Ouviu? Não como um irmão ama uma irmã, ou um amigo a uma amiga. Eu só te amo... Só..." _

_A frase foi morrendo ao ver os olhos da sua menina se arregalarem e passos sendo dados para trás, com medo, assustados. Tudo que ele não queria era ter causar aquela mistura de medo, dor, tristeza... Até minutos atrás os dois tinham certeza que o garoto poderia matar quem transformasse o sempre alegre e meigo olhar dela naquela coisa sem brilho, quase agoniada. Um reflexo do que ele próprio sentia. _

_Lágrimas escorriam pelos rostos, o momento parecia não passar. James queria ir até ela e pelo menos confortá-la, mas depois daquela confissão ele não poderia. _

_Como em um último resquício de esperança, o moreno deu um passo em direção a irmã enquanto sussurrava seu nome. Ela puxou sua varinha sem hesitar. _

"_NÃO SE APROXIME!" — ela bradou. Uma mão na boca, os olhos arregalados vermelhos, lágrimas marcando sua pele de porcelana. Com o grito, o mais velho simplesmente deixou seu corpo pender para trás e caiu sentado no sofá._

_Antes que mais alguma coisa acontecesse, Lily desaparatou, deixando James parado, atônito e completamente desolado. _

Com um grito preso na garganta, James sentiu que voltava ao mais próximo de consciência que ele esteve. Já não sabia mais quantos dias haviam passado desde a briga, quantas horas desde que apagara, há quantos minutos estava naquela divagação. Ele não ouvia nada, não via nada além dos flashes, confusos e muitas vezes falsos, e do relógio, que estava como ele: parado, sem vida.

A porta foi aberta e o garoto estava apenas levemente atento a esse fato. Não é como se isso importasse. Ele tinha certeza que não era _ela. _Mas talvez, apenas talvez, ele estivesse errado. Tudo que ele pode notar foram os longos cabelos ruivos que passaram direto para o corredor. O garoto piscou, achando que era um sonho, até que por acaso mirou o relógio. Por algum acaso os ponteiros andavam para trás em um ritmo arrasador. O moreno, porém, não deu atenção a isso. Sua menina estava com ele novamente, e isso era tudo que importava.

Quando ela entrou na sala, o ambiente se iluminou, apenas para estar digno dela. Era assim que ele via. Lily deu um sorriso tímido e foi andando até a varanda, fazendo sinal para que ele o seguisse, coisa que o mesmo fez, prontamente.

"Achei que estava na França. Achei que tinha te perdido." — disse James, alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse.

"Não sem você... Quero que vá comigo nessa nova mudança." — ela respondeu, tão baixo quanto ele.

A ruiva olhou para trás e seus olhos se prenderam no relógio. Faltavam não mais que 30 segundos para que fosse novamente meia-noite.

"Vem comigo..." — não era um pedido; era uma ordem. "Vamos quando a contagem chegar ao fim."

Ele não questionou. Não pensou. Não hesitou. Quando viu a garota passando por sobre a grade, ele repetiu o gesto com facilidade e enfim assentiu para sua menina. Ele estendeu a mão pra ela, que pegou e deu um aperto de leve.

"5... 4... 3... 2..." — contou a garota.

Simultaneamente, dois gritos foram ouvidos pelo moreno de olhos escuros. Enquanto a ruiva ao seu lado exclamava "um", atrás dele um grito ainda mais alto e vivo foi ouvido. Alguém o chamava. Não um simples alguém, mas _ela. _

"JAY!" — gritou Lily.

O antigo apelido de infância fora a última coisa que James ouviu, e segundos antes da morte iminente a consciência voltou como uma onda que te atinge e te deixa sem fôlego. Enfim, era meia-noite e um pouco tarde demais.

* * *

**Nota:** Fanfic escrita para o _VII Challenge de Nova Geração _do _6v, _ cujo tema era Tempo. Mereço reviews? sz


End file.
